


黑鸦

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 因为六代的海盗装而突然产生的脑洞（精虫上脑），有spank和强制情节，能接受的话再往下拉。





	黑鸦

　　　将军走在幽深的地牢走廊里，对两边的哀嚎和怒骂充耳不闻。这个地牢的历史可以追溯到斯宾塞一世，相传为斯宾塞一世为了叛逃的爱德华公爵而设，到现在已有三百年历史。它从地面向内延伸，潮湿窄小的囚牢沿着地道两侧紧密地排开，罪人会根据罪行由轻到重从外往内关押，而囚牢的尽头是……  
　　　将军停下脚步，皱起了眉，拿着火把的看守不解而小心地看了他一眼，“阁下？”  
　　　走廊的尽头是一间很大的石厅，既是拷问室，也是看守们的休息室。石厅是个六边形，除了通向走廊的一边，每一边都再延伸出一间石牢，用来关押最为危险的重刑犯。皮肉被烤焦的味道从石厅里飘出来，伴随着凄厉的咒骂和惨叫。看守顿时明白了，于是快走几步，通报了瑞德菲尔德将军的到来，好让行刑的人先停手。将军虽然身材魁梧，但性情正直，刑讯虽然有必要，但不见得将军要亲眼看到。  
　　　瑞德菲尔德再次迈出了步子，紧皱着的眉头下，眼神犀利地扫过被绑在刑架上的囚犯。囚犯只穿着一条贴身的衬裤，身上已经被烙出了好几条黑红色的伤痕，没有伤的肌肤上汗水像下雨般不断地涌出滴到下方的地面上，已经积成了一小滩。  
　　　“这不是我要的人吧？”囚犯似乎失去了意识，但仍在低声呻吟。  
　　　“当然不是，当然。”看守连忙澄清，“只是个水手，大人要见的人在这边。”  
　　　顺着看守的指引，瑞德菲尔德望向了最里面的囚室。光线太暗，只依稀看到里面似乎有个坐在地上的白色身影。  
　　　“开门。”瑞德菲尔德说道。看守掏出了一大串钥匙，又放回去，再从更贴身的口袋里拿出了一串小的，拎起一把打开了沉重的铁锁。铁门发出刺耳的嘎吱声，瑞德菲尔德看到里面那个白色的身影也动了一下，然后又静止了。将军拿过墙上插着的火把，弯下腰走了进去将之插在墙上的架子里，摇曳的暖色光芒顿时映亮了整个斗室。  
　　　“嗯……”地上的人发出了低声的呻吟，不习惯突如其来的光线而眯起眼睛扭过了头。  
　　　克瑞斯也眯起了眼睛，有些狐疑地打量着对方。  
　　　“就是他？”  
　　　“没错，就是他。”看守连忙回答，“他就是黑鸦。”  
　　　还没等瑞德菲尔德说点什么，地上的囚犯就发出了低沉而柔和的笑声，“别那么叫我。”  
　　　那声音有些沙哑，但还是很好听。要不是他自己承认了，瑞德菲尔德几乎怀疑他们抓错了人。眼前的囚犯怎么看都不像是十年来称霸海上，令商船们闻风丧胆，让海军被骂得抬不起头的凶残海盗船长，而是……瑞德菲尔德也说不好他像什么人，只是想象中的船长一定是凶神恶煞，而不是眼前这般纤细文弱的模样。  
　　　“你真的是黑鸦？”瑞德菲尔德几乎怀疑真正的船长是不是没抓到，这个人是被随便抓来顶包的。  
　　　“我不叫黑鸦，”囚犯回答，声音更清亮了一点，“黑鸦飞走了。”  
　　　他说的是那只黑色乌鸦，经常停在船长的肩膀上，所以大家都管他叫黑鸦船长。  
　　　“那你叫什么？”将军没有发现的是自己的声音也柔和了不少。  
　　　“利昂。”  
　　　如果这真是他的名字，那么他把自己名字念得真是够好听的。瑞德菲尔德发现之前自己做的准备几乎都排不上用场，他本来是想义正言辞地来斥责对方的罪行，告诉对方明天将在圣堂门前被公审，接受民众们的愤怒之后，再运到城楼上吊死。但是眼前的这个年轻人……没错，看起来不过二十五六，模样俊秀，金色的三七分短发，白皙的皮肤，还有看起来那么天真无辜的蓝色眼睛，将军反而觉得准备好的说辞都说不出口了。  
　　　“利昂。”将军只好重复了一遍，“你是安布雷拉号的船长吗？”  
　　　“是的。”利昂点了点头。  
　　　“……我没想到你会这么年轻。”将军忍不住脱口而出。利昂笑了一下，动了动身子。瑞德菲尔德这才注意到他的双手都被铐在墙上，细长的双腿似乎为了舒适而不断地轮换屈伸。  
　　　就连他的手腕在镣铐里也松得很……将军心想，这样的人怎么能带得了一条海盗船？  
　　　“再过两个月就是三十一岁生日了。”利昂回答，然后突然挑了挑眉，“您介意吗？”  
　　　“嗯？”  
　　　利昂微微叹了口气，然后手腕扭了扭，从手铐里松脱了出来。“对不起，我有点太累了。”  
　　　看守在外面威胁地吼了一声，不过将军抬手将之压了下去。利昂揉着手腕，扶着墙慢慢地站了起来，似乎舒服了不少而松了口气。他站起来之后仍然比将军矮半个头，身形却只有将军的一半。“他们都说船长会被区别对待的，之前血幽灵号的船长被逮住之后，都是被囚禁在海军总督的客房里啊。”  
　　　那个海盗凶残异常又喜好美色，是所有不法之徒和港口妓女的偶像。黑鸦虽然是后起之秀，但是倒还真没听说过他和女人鬼混的消息。将军忍不住再次望向了黑鸦……不，利昂的脸庞，突然间多少有点荒唐地觉得也许那是没有女人能被他看得上的关系，因为他自己就够好看的了。  
　　　“你明天就要被吊死了。”  
　　　利昂愣了一下，随即耸了耸肩。“所以今天不带我出去好好地睡一睡陆地上软软的但不会摇晃的床，给我一些好喝的白兰地，再听听音乐吗？我在这里呆了好几天了，你知道，不舒服，还有难听的惨叫。”  
　　　将军没有回答，反而上前了几步，直到利昂将背脊紧紧贴在墙壁上，不得不仰脸看他。  
　　　“你以为我会满足你？”将军轻声问道，“那些被你打劫的商船上被你杀掉的人，他们可是再也享受不到这些了。”  
　　　“那他们也享受过啊，我没享受过就要死，不公平。”  
　　　这个说法很无赖，但是语调却那么理所当然。将军看着那被火焰映成金绿的眼睛，突然猛地将双手拍在利昂身侧的墙上。“因为你罪有应得！十年来你抢劫了一百多艘船，杀了好几十个人，还重创了我近十艘战船！”  
　　　“哦，我都没数过。”利昂被他突然的动作吓了一跳，却仍然轻轻地回答。  
　　　“任何对你的怜悯都是对逝去之人的犯罪，你最好认清你的处境！”  
　　　“我知道，明天要公审，然后吊死我，不是吗？”年轻人用似乎很委屈的声音说道，“今天你来是要预先审问我，是吗？”  
　　　没错，但是他没必要回答。  
　　　“难怪他们没有碰我，是把我留给你了吧？”利昂说着用眼睛瞟了一下门外，将军不用回头也知道他看的是刑架。  
　　　“你要对我做什么？把我吊起来鞭打，还是用烙铁烫我？还是让我站在带刺的站笼里？你会把铁钉钉进我的指甲里吗？用夹棍夹断我的骨头？”  
　　　不得不说，将军一时间还真的想象了一下那些场景。他看着船长宽松的白色衬衫领口下牛奶般的肌肤，想想要将烙铁按在上面，突然觉得可惜又有些莫名的兴奋。船长边说还边举起了手，让他看到那纤细修长的手指好充实他的想象。  
　　　“你罪有应得。”  
　　　利昂不说话了，年轻人低下头，让金色的发丝半遮住了脸颊。怪异的沉默降临在囚室中，只有火把的火焰还在劈啪作响。将军有点小小的胜利感，终于觉得节奏又回到了自己的手上。本来他今天来的目的就是预先审判一遍，让船长正确地回答公审时的每一个问题，必要的时候是可以弄点小手段。  
　　　但是他没想到黑鸦是这幅模样。虽然可能就看守和行刑官来说这样新鲜难得的货色会更加激发他们的施虐心，但将军却始终觉得年轻人看起来过于体面，就和自己平时打交道的贵族少爷们没什么不同。  
　　　“那么，你会好好回答我的问题？”  
　　　年轻人点了点头，却突然仰起脸来。“无意冒犯，但是我还是想要床和白兰地，不然明天公审的时候我就说你们抓错了人。”  
　　　瑞德菲尔德并不是靠好脾气才当上海军上将的，他一把掐住了年轻人纤细的脖子，“你威胁我？”  
　　　“呜……”年轻人被吓到了，却控制着身体没有伸手来抓他的手臂，只是拼命地踮起脚尖好勉强呼吸，嘴唇张开来，露出里面整齐洁白的牙齿。如果不是这种场合之下，如果不是这种身份，船长的模样一定会有人为他作诗，什么金丝般的头发，百合花的面颊，染了红酒的双唇和珍珠般的皓齿，还有那双眼睛……  
　　　将军皱起眉，就用这个姿势将船长拖出了窄小的牢门，再甩在了地上。  
　　　“吊起来。”他边说边拿起了一条鞭子。看着利昂洁白的手腕被看守束在一起，然后修长的身体被拉直，脚尖刚刚能触到地面。  
　　　“你是黑鸦吗？”他问道，挥起了鞭子。  
　　　“我是！”  
　　　这回答也太快了。将军的手势停滞在了半空，他看到看守在拼命忍住笑，眼里却闪耀着欲望的光芒。我要和他们一样低贱了，将军心想，却还是继续让鞭子抽上了年轻人的背，让他发出了大声的惨叫，白色衬衫上很快渗出了一道红色的痕迹。  
　　　“好痛！不要，我回答了！别这样！”  
　　　“你是否对你的罪行供认不讳？”  
　　　“认罪！都是我做的！”年轻人像是生怕鞭子再落在自己身上，忙不迭地回答，还带上了哭腔。  
　　　这一切感觉却那么像一个闹剧。看守凑了过来，露出了很想动手的神情，一副犹豫着要不要自动请缨的模样。也许这时候将鞭子交到看守的手上才是正确的，他们是专门干这个的，一定会把船长抽打得服服帖帖，可是……  
　　　可是万一真的弄错了呢？这个年轻人真的就是黑鸦吗？将军还是无法说服自己完全相信这一点，而就算没有弄错，十年来的对手落在这样的看守手里，似乎也连自己都被贬低了。  
　　　如果自己不在场，年轻人大概很快就会被扒光，然后那贪婪的目光会在颀长白皙的身体上流连。看守会让他不断惨叫和哭泣，犹如年轻人一直想听的音乐，带来的享受想必比白兰地还要香醇。但是……还是哪里不对。  
　　　将军走到了年轻人面前，看到那张哭泣的面颊。好可怜，要不是知道对方是谁，将军一时都心软了一下。随即他明白了，如果黑鸦在明天的审讯上摆出这幅模样，谁也不会相信这就是令人闻风丧胆的黑鸦。  
　　　“你是故意的吗？”将军咬牙切齿地问。明天的公审在圣堂外面，会有无数达官贵人的列席，还有旁听的百姓。如果把这样一个可怜兮兮的年轻人拖过去，八成会被怀疑，还可能会被贵妇人们责骂海军办事不力，张冠李戴，屈打成招吧。虽然对将军来说拔除了十年来的眼中钉就比什么都重要，但仪式感也很重要，否则很长一段时间里他都会被戳着脊梁骨做人，而黑鸦船长仍然逍遥法外的消息也绝对会更加人心惶惶，说不定还会有更多海盗势力打出黑鸦的旗号来，让他头疼不已。  
　　　“我没有……真的好痛……”利昂眨了眨眼睛，又掉下两颗泪珠。他真想给那张可爱的小脸上来一巴掌。  
　　　“你的乌鸦呢？”  
　　　“啊，你发现了。”利昂收起了眼泪，露出了微笑。“黑鸦飞走了。”  
　　　“你还能叫回来的，是不是？”  
　　　“我能，明天被审问之前我就把它叫回来，它是独一无二的红眼黑鸦，谁都不会认错。”  
　　　将军皱起了眉，年轻人这几天并不是坐在这里什么也不干的，该想的似乎都想了。  
　　　“现在就叫来。”  
　　　“不行，在地下不行。”利昂摇摇头。将军威胁地举起鞭子，年轻人闭上眼睛缩起了身体，还似乎忍不住似的发出了一声害怕的抽泣。  
　　　这行不通。年轻人说得对，一定要带着红眼黑鸦，这才是他的筹码。  
　　　“那我带你出去，你先把它叫来。”  
　　　利昂摇了摇头。“然后你就会把我们又塞回来关在一起，我不要。”  
　　　将军的下一鞭子抽打在他的胸口，年轻人仍然夸张地惨叫着，然后哭了起来。  
　　　“我不会叫黑鸦来的，你就这样打死我好了。”  
　　　更像闹剧了。将军觉得额角一阵发疼，这简直就像是在和小孩子讨价还价，而且自己还挺没有赢面的。  
　　　“我只想要床……呜呜，还想要白兰地……明天就要死了……”  
　　　该死，他老是在重复白兰地。酒的味道在将军的舌尖弥散开来，将军觉得自己也很想来一杯了。也许和黑鸦船长一起来一杯也不错？作为敌手，他们这一生也只有这一次共饮的机会了。  
　　　何况他还有很多，很多的疑问，那些问题都不适合在地牢里讨论，而更……  
　　　“闭嘴，不可能！”瑞德菲尔德坚定地说道。  
　　　“啊？”  
　　　“我是说不可能有床和白兰地！”补充的结果反而更有喜剧色彩了，不用看也知道看守在忍笑。也许交给看守们真的是正确的，看守们总会有办法让他屈服，甚至还有看不到伤痕的拷问办法，让他乖乖地叫来黑鸦，明天一起带到圣堂。  
　　　他差一点就要这么命令了，只要说出口，他就可以转身离开，直到看守得意地过来禀告黑鸦已经被招来，一切顺利。年轻人既然真的能招来黑鸦，就肯定是船长无误了，所以没什么不忍心的，如他一直强调的，罪有应得。他的目光在屋里各种各样的刑具上扫过，猜测船长会在哪一个刑具上开始真正的求饶和妥协。他感到血液正有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动，甚至连手指都在微微颤抖。手掌中还有黑鸦脖子的触感，不知道其他部分感觉起来会是怎样。  
　　　“阁下？”看守似乎感到了他的动摇，期盼地叫道。  
　　　将军再次看了年轻人一眼，他叫什么来着？利昂，对，一开始年轻人就故意用一个……真正的名字来愚弄他，让他即使在知道对方是黑鸦的情况下也忍不住想要当成无罪的另一个人来对待似的，不然其实谁在意这个海盗到底叫什么？他在脑海中重复着海盗船长的“辉煌战绩”，但是不看那个年轻人还好，一看就觉得那些事真的不可能是他干的。  
　　　这个叫利昂的年轻人连被晒过的痕迹都没有？竟然也好意思说是海盗？  
　　　“我确定了，”将军说道，“他是冒名顶替的。解下来，我要把他带走。”  
　　　看守嘴里咕哝着什么，极不情愿地照做了，把年轻人放了下来，当然，没有解开手腕上的绳索。将军看到看守在年轻人身上使劲摸了几把，忍住了斥责的念头。  
　　　“他的帽子和外套呢？”  
　　　“在这里。”看守连忙指了指一旁的储物柜。  
　　　“包起来，我带走。另外，给他找个黑斗篷。”

　年轻人很识相地低着头什么也没说，顺从地让看守给他的脚踝和手腕上多加了一副连在一起铁镣后，再罩上了黑色的斗篷。将军转身就走，年轻人跟着走了两步，铁链拖在地上发出了噪音，就伸手把长了的部分抓在了手里，悄然地跟上了将军，身后仍然是拿着火把的看守。  
　　　走出了地牢之后，将军让马车停近了些，才让船长跟上，迅速上了车。年轻人一路都很安静，很有分寸地没有做出任何刺激他的举动。他把连接船长手铐和脚镣的铁链抓在手里，然后扭头看着街景，直到马车来到了他的府邸。  
　　　“不要乱动，不要乱走，不许说话。”瑞德菲尔德跳下马车说道。年轻人点了点头，并着脚也从马车上蹦了下来，随着他走进了庭院。此时正是晚餐时分，他向管家交代了一声不在餐厅用餐，而是卧室，便把船长带了进去。  
　　　“这里是……”  
　　　“不许说话。”将军命令道。船长没办法用手撩起斗篷，只能使劲仰头。“可是吃饭之前我想先洗澡……我都臭了，这个斗篷肯定也几百年都没洗过了，说不定还是爱德华公爵穿的呢。”  
　　　“闭嘴。”  
　　　年轻人又低下了头。不过将军倒觉得洗个澡是个好主意，因为黑鸦说的一点都没错，就着这斗篷散发出来的味道估计连他自己也吃不下饭。他叫来了管家，吩咐了下去。年轻人坐在了他窗边的椅子上，似乎很好奇地望着他，一等管家离开，他把门关上之后，就又开口了。  
　　　“你知道爱德华公爵吧？据说关我的那间牢房就是爱德华公爵死掉的地方呢。地牢当年只是个地道，爱德华公爵预先挖好想逃跑，但斯宾塞一世早就将他的一切行动都掌握在了手里，所以……”  
　　　将军又皱起了眉，这倒是没听说过。可年轻人又低下了头。  
　　　“所以？”  
　　　“……我可以继续说吗？”  
　　　他真的好想说不可以。  
　　　“快点。”  
　　　“所以爱德华公爵叛逃的那天，他走下了地道，还以为自己成功了，半路却发现地道被封死了，地上还竖着一块他自己的墓碑。”  
　　　“你从哪里听来的？”  
　　　“红眼乌鸦告诉我的。”年轻人被斗篷遮得只能看到一个下巴尖，秀气尖削得像个女孩子一样。他没有问出譬如“红眼乌鸦会说话？”之类的傻问题，不过这个故事嘛，倒还真有点可信度。  
　　　“我好想看墓碑啊，可是在牢房里没发现，其他几间里也没有，大家都仔细找过了。”  
　　　“那就说明这个故事是假的。”将军生硬地回答。  
　　　“也许吧，真遗憾，听说地道的另一边通向海边，爱德华公爵本来是想去那里坐船的。”  
　　　“爱德华公爵死了几百年了。”  
　　　“……你可真会聊天啊。”年轻人似乎有些抱怨地说道。这时，管家敲了敲门。  
　　　“水已经烧好，小姐可以去了。”  
　　　小姐？  
　　　他看了看黑鸦，确实那下巴很像女孩子，但是露出来的其他部分……他往下看去，看到黑鸦没有穿鞋，赤着一双原本白皙的脚，等等……  
　　　将军一把将斗篷掀开，然后撕开了黑鸦的衣领。甚好，是男人，只是脚小一点。黑鸦却一脸惊慌之后忍不住笑了起来。  
　　　“是不是从大街上带妓女回来就是这个流程啊？那我扮成女人好了，给我蕾丝衬衫和……”  
　　　“闭嘴，快去洗。”  
　　　“穿着衣服去吗？”黑鸦无辜地看着他，把手铐和脚链都亮了出来。  
　　　“你想骗我现在给你打开锁，然后你就可以趁机逃跑了？”  
　　　“是啊是啊。”  
　　　……  
　　　“我和你一起去浴室，我看着你洗。”将军说着脱掉了外套，不知为何天黑了反而还没有凉快起来。管家大概误解的和年轻人所说的一样，所以浴盆里还有玫瑰花瓣，旁边也准备了女性的浴巾和软丝拖鞋。没错，大街上带妓女回来确实如此，他一开始就要让人这么想，总不能让人知道他把死囚带回家了吧。解开手铐让年轻人把斗篷和衬衫脱掉之后，他低下头正准备把黑鸦的手再铐上，年轻人却轻轻地阻止了他。  
　　　“让我自己解开脚镣，总不能让大人纡尊降贵地为我躬身……啊！”  
　　　他踩住脚链的同时推了一把黑鸦的胸口，黑鸦就一屁股坐在了地上，接着他用脚尖勾起铁链用手抓住，把黑鸦的腿几乎倒提起来，然后打开了锁链。  
　　　“你说的没错。”将军点了点头，“起来，把手伸过来。”  
　　　黑鸦这次乖了，看来摔疼屁股是个挺有效的办法。他看着黑鸦先用一个小盆装了水，用绸帕沾了水先把身上尽可能地擦洗干净，然后才爬进了浴盆。  
　　　那身体好白皙，几乎没有什么伤痕，简直就像个贵族少爷，就算不是，也是侍从或者是家庭教师的感觉，唯独不像海盗。明天的公审上出现这样一个黑鸦，真的能服众吗？如果这家伙不肯把红眼乌鸦召过来的话该怎么办？弄死这个小家伙轻而易举，但是海军丢的丑可就大了。  
　　　“你为什么会当海盗？”  
　　　“……我？我只会当海盗啊。”黑鸦浸在浴缸里，舒服地叹了口气。“我可以说话？”  
　　　“说。”真是斤斤计较。  
　　　“因为一场飓风。”  
　　　“继续，说详细一点。”  
　　　“我不知道飓风来袭时发生了什么，因为我还在吃奶呢。但是显然我妈妈她自身难保了，就把我放在了一块船板上。然后海盗就把我捞起来了，然后我就也成了海盗咯。”  
　　　这似乎有点说服力。传奇性的身世，从小在海盗船上长大，确实会有成为海盗船长的可能。再加上这家伙伶牙俐齿，似乎脑子也不慢，也许真有驯服那帮凶徒们的办法……  
　　　“利昂是你的真名吗？”  
　　　“也许吧。”年轻人一脸好奇地撩起花瓣在肩上揉搓，更加浓郁的花香味散发了出来，“我身上有块小木片上刻着的，但也可能是表示我来自法国里昂啦。”  
　　　“你是在安布雷拉号上长大的？”  
　　　“是的，没人比我更熟悉那艘船了，除了一个人……不过算了。我十五岁就成了大副，二十一岁的时候原来的船长突然想种田去，我就接替他当船长了。”  
　　　你比他狠多了。安布雷拉号陆续作案二十几年，但确实这几年才愈演愈烈。想到这里，将军又感到了些许的愤怒。这个在自家浴缸里洗澡的家伙，看来确实是黑鸦无误。  
　　　“红眼乌鸦又是哪来的？”  
　　　“也是捡来的，所以和我特别有缘啊。”黑鸦说着从浴盆里站了起来，然后又猛地坐了回去，露出了尴尬的笑容。“帮帮我……”  
　　　“什么？”  
　　　“水太热，我头晕，有点站不起来了。”  
　　　将军皱起了眉。黑鸦确实脸颊都红了起来，一副有些喘不上气的样子，但是挺好看的。在热气腾腾的水雾中，不注意的话确实会把那张脸看成女人。  
　　　所以不会他能当船长就是因为这张脸吧……不不，不可能，因为这张脸困扰还差不多，那些凶徒怎么可能会……该死，想到什么地方去了？他一步走到浴盆边，抓住了黑鸦的手臂。触感温热又细滑，在海上风吹日晒的人怎么可能这样……黑鸦站了起来，身体仍然不稳地摇晃，他伸出另一只手，扶住了黑鸦的后腰。  
　　　和他的巴掌差不多宽的后腰……他突然一松手，刚一条腿迈出浴缸的年轻人就一下倒在了他怀里。  
　　　“你怎么突然松手啊！差点被盆子咯到蛋了。”  
　　　总之不是女人，真的不是。将军粗暴地把他拎出来，用浴巾把他裹上，有点好笑地看着那个刚好合脚的软丝拖鞋，然后把黑鸦打横抱了起来。  
　　　“等等……”  
　　　“闭嘴，不想被人看到蛋的话就把腿并紧一点。”  
　　　绸缎睡衣多半也按照习惯放在他的床边了，所以他也只能按习惯把人抱回去。黑鸦不安地挣扎了一下。  
　　　“脚镣还在地上。”  
　　　他只好把黑鸦放下来，捡起来塞到黑鸦手里，让黑鸦用浴巾勉强盖住，再抱出浴室。回到卧室里，黑鸦看着满桌的酒菜就发出了满足的叹息，连换衣服重新戴上脚镣和手铐都来不及多看一眼，对于那件明显是女装的绸缎睡裙也没有发表什么意见，不过还是勉强保持着用餐礼仪，安静地等待将军落座。  
　　　“我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣……”  
　　　“闭嘴。”  
　　　“啊？”  
　　　将军叹了口气。“首先你要闭着眼睛，其次不用这么正式……地念出声。”  
　　　“哦……但是不念出来别人怎么知道你念的是什么？”  
　　　“上帝会知道的。”  
　　　“他怎么知道的？”  
　　　“因为他是全能的。”  
　　　“你怎么知道的？”  
　　　将军握紧了拳头，又松开来。这简直是海上漂来的小野兽，不过反正他明天就要死了，管他那么多。“闭嘴，吃饭。”  
　　　“我想吃甜点。”  
　　　“甜点最后上。”  
　　　“可是我想吃甜点。”  
　　　“把主菜吃完。”  
　　　“今天甜点是什么？”  
　　　“……再问就没有甜点。”  
　　　黑鸦终于安静了，开始吃饭。以一个海盗来说，他的吃相还挺优雅的，只是每喝一口白兰地都露出惬意的神情。不过今天的甜点是什么呢？  
　　　“你第一次率领海盗出来打劫是哪一次？”  
　　　“98年，浣熊号。”  
　　　那么巧。  
　　　“看来我经历了你的初次，虽然你看起来完全熟门熟路。”  
　　　“啊？你不会在S.T.A.R.S号上吧？”  
　　　“我在，不过那时我还是上尉。S.T.A.R.S也只是七十四门炮战舰。”  
　　　“当时有八条商船外加你们，船队一出港口我就知道消息了。”  
　　　“当然。但是我没想到真的有海盗敢来。”  
　　　“怎么不敢，”黑鸦笑了笑，吃了口花椰菜，又吐出来。“我来了，我抢了，我跑了。”  
　　　将军摇摇头。为了给海军获取更多的支持他不得不在陆地上周旋，现在回忆起这些，真是又热血又遥远。黑鸦看起来如此年轻，如果不是被抓住了，以后不知道会造成多大的威胁，可是隐约地他又觉得有点可惜。如果不是如此的声名狼藉，不是有那么多人希望看到黑鸦的死，他多少希望能将黑鸦收入麾下，为己所用。多年来黑鸦的狡猾与对航海和船舶知识的精通运用都给他留下了深刻的印象，他最希望的就是能好好地同黑鸦一战，却没想到黑鸦会被自己人出卖，安布雷拉号如今也停泊在了港口，被严密地看管。也许黑鸦被吊死在城墙上时还能远远地看到它一眼。  
　　　他们边吃边聊，突然觉得彼此真的好像认识了很久。从那对答如流的态度来看，黑鸦确实是黑鸦，而且他也丝毫不想隐瞒，将军倒是佩服起了他的胆色，果然是从小就过着刀口舔血的日子么？  
　　　只是那白净细腻的皮肤……将军忍不住盯着黑鸦的领口。丝绸睡衣很宽松，不过仍然能用腰带系得玲珑有致，当然黑鸦是不会花心思在这上面的，只是随便一系而已，反而让Y字形的领口松松地敞着。将军能看到锁骨，还有不知哪来的一滴水在锁骨窝里微微地晃悠，像花瓣上的露珠。它颤动得很引诱，乃至于将军都几乎忍不住想用舌尖舔走。  
　　　“后来呢？女王真的把军费批下来了？”  
　　　“呃……是的。”他回过神，随意地又吃了几口牛排。发现黑鸦早就停止了进食，只是用叉子在牛排里戳来戳去。好吧，他打开门，叫了甜点。  
　　　柠檬小蛋糕，上面涂了蜂蜜之后，又铺了一层杏仁片。他不喜欢这个，太甜腻，记得上次说过来着……说过吗？他忘了。黑鸦吃了一口，一脸的陶醉，连眼睛都亮了起来。  
　　　“好吃！”  
　　　“嗯。”  
　　　“再加点甜奶油嘛？”  
　　　上帝啊……这玩意已经够腻的了。他要了一碟甜奶油，看着黑鸦把蛋糕整个在里面滚了一圈之后，满足地一口吃下去。  
　　　“所以明天他们在哪里接应你？”  
　　　“鹅毛巷。”  
　　　将军露出了笑容，在看到黑鸦反应过来，睁大眼睛露出真正的恐惧时忍不住笑得更开了。黑鸦把餐刀掷了过来，不过他早有准备地偏开了头，在黑鸦拿着餐叉站起来想再次进攻时一把抓住了黑鸦的手，夺走了餐叉。接下来的事情就很容易了，他再次用脚踩住了黑鸦的脚镣，黑鸦马上以为他要推他，连忙抓住了他的衣服，却被他一拳打在了腹部，整个人顿时弯了下去。  
　　　“好了，别闹腾，如果没有束缚你大概还能灵活地逃走。”他把黑鸦扔到了床上，黑鸦蜷缩起来，痛苦地捂着肚子。  
　　　“要吐了……刚刚才吃完饭……”  
　　　“那真是不好意思。”将军爬上床，床垫在他的体重下嘎吱作响。他抓住手铐，一只手就很轻易地将黑鸦的双手按在了头顶。“你知道这么多年来我有多少次发誓要操你吗？”

　“唔……”  
　　　“没想到你长成这个样子，看到你时我就突然发现这个誓言似乎还真的可以实现一下。”  
　　　“你……你一开始就……”黑鸦的额头渗出了冷汗，一脸难以置信的表情。将军捏住他的脸颊仔细端详了一会，然后手指用力地掐住下颌，让舌头长驱直入。比黑鸦嘴里的奶油味道更甜美的是黑鸦的呜咽，纤细的身体在他身下扭动，他干脆趴下来，把自己的重量完全放在了黑鸦的身体上，不出意外地听到了年轻人急促而含糊的尖叫，以及渐渐微弱下来的挣扎。等他终于吻够了之后，黑鸦长长地出了口气，一时似乎只顾得上呼吸了。  
　　　“你真甜。”将军说着解开了那随意系上的腰带，将睡裙敞开，黑鸦白皙的身体就这样一览无遗了。仍然看起来不像是风吹日晒的海盗，薄薄的胸口上除了他留下的鞭痕，没有任何其他的伤痕，只有两个粉嫩的乳尖。他用手指捻住一个，黑鸦马上倒抽了一口气，拼命地向前弓起身体。  
　　　“真敏感，我不会是你第一个男人吧？”  
　　　“你做梦！”黑鸦咬住了下唇，拼命忍耐着声音，却在他突如其来的用力一捏下忍不住叫了起来。  
　　　“是吗？是嘴硬还是真话，我看看。”他说着把黑鸦的身体翻过去，扒开了挺翘洁白的臀瓣，对着紧闭的粉色穴口就把食指伸了进去。  
　　　“操你！”黑鸦惨叫了一声，痛得浑身紧绷了起来，穴口紧紧地咬住了他的第二节指骨。他满意地前后左右地转动试探了一下，看着黑鸦抓紧了床单的纤细手指，继续往里伸了进去。  
　　　“不要！好痛！你……你，好歹用点润滑……”浑身发抖的黑鸦连声音都带出了哭腔，抓着床单一动都不敢动。“痛死了……”  
　　　“好，用你喜欢的甜奶油。”他说着起身去桌边，耳后听到了风声。果然黑鸦跳了起来，用手腕上的铁链勒住他的脖子。他一手及时地抓住了铁链，向后退去时带到了桌布，把桌上的东西全都拖了下来。  
　　　“先生？”他听到管家在外面询问。  
　　　“没事！”他从牙缝里迸出了这几个字，“我正爽着呢！”  
　　　是的，他没有说谎。被人从背后跳上来勒住脖子本来挺危险的，尤其是对方还用腿夹着腰的话。不过可惜黑鸦的脚链只有一尺长，根本做不到这种事。他抓紧脖子上的铁链，猛地一旋身，就把黑鸦甩到了桌上，听起来磕得着实有点疼，黑鸦顿时就松劲了。  
　　　“好玩吗？”  
　　　“操……”  
　　　他抓住黑鸦的肩膀和膝盖，举起来再次砸向了桌面。桌子裂了，黑鸦躺在碎裂的木板中呻吟着蜷起了身体。  
　　　“桦木的果然不太结实。”瑞德菲尔德耸了耸肩，揉了揉脖子，然后弯腰捞起黑鸦的身体再次扔回了床上。“你要是再乱来我就打你的屁股，”他边说边从地上捡起盛着奶油的银盘，还好剩了不少。“你该不会很期待吧？”  
　　　“滚……”  
　　　他拽过黑鸦的脚踝，然后一巴掌打在了黑鸦的屁股上。这一声脆响的心理震撼大概远超出了实际的疼痛，黑鸦整个人楞了一下，然后才难以置信地喊了起来，“你打我？”  
　　　“你才发现？”  
　　　“你打我屁股？”  
　　　他又来了一下，打在另一边。黑鸦这次叫出了声，蠕动着想要逃走。他感到自己的呼吸愈发粗重起来，黑鸦的攻击实在不明智，除了激起他身为军人血液中凶狠的本能外没有任何效果，如今他兴奋的喘息声在整个屋子里回荡。黑鸦一定也察觉到了，不然不会回过头，用蓝色的眼睛惊恐地望着他。  
　　　太美了。  
　　　“这是为了浣熊号！”等他明白过来时他已经把黑鸦的身体拉到了自己的大腿上，狠狠地一巴掌打在黑鸦的屁股上。黑鸦的腿胡乱地踢起来，拼命想要撑起身体或者扭动着试图滚走，但被他牢牢地按住了。  
　　　“这是为了pueblo！”他又下去一巴掌。看到那圆润的小屁股泛起了挺可爱的桃色，很好，非常好。他一边例数着黑鸦劫过的商船，一边拍打，一百一十九艘，要是黑鸦早知道会报应到落在屁股上的每一巴掌的话，不知道还会不会打劫那么多。不过才到五十几下时他已经觉得掌心发麻，好吧，他毕竟也不常干这种事。当然黑鸦的屁股更惨，不但颜色变成了樱桃红，还微微地肿了起来。黑鸦早就停止了挣扎，无力地趴伏在他的腿上嘶哑地哭泣，他把黑鸦抱回床上，满意地发现黑鸦完全放弃了抵抗，只是不断地试图蜷缩起来。  
　　　“剩下的一半做完继续，”他意犹未尽地说，抬起了黑鸦的下巴，看着那哭得不成样子的脸颊，把黏在脸上的金色发丝细心地拂开。“不过，有那么痛吗？”  
　　　黑鸦没有回答，大概实在是太痛又太羞耻了，原本那么叽叽喳喳的小混蛋如今除了哭什么也不会了，倒是稍微有点可惜。他把奶油盘子放在了黑鸦的脸颊旁边时，黑鸦才勉强抱怨了一句。“我根本就没打劫过那么多……”  
　　　那倒是。说有一百多艘船其实很掺水的，就像第一次一样，他分明只劫了浣熊号，但官方把其他七艘就也算了进去，原因当然是各种各样。将军不置可否，只是脱光了衣服，把硬挺的性器伸到了黑鸦的面前。黑鸦看着他的性器，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
　　　“你要的润滑，自己舔上来。”  
　　　“可是好大……”  
　　　这话太爽了，虽然他不止一次被这么感叹过，但是从黑鸦嘴里哭哭啼啼地说出来那真是另一回事。  
　　　“你说什么？”他故意问道，可惜意图太明显，黑鸦察觉到了，没有真傻到重复一遍。于是他敲敲盘子，看着黑鸦露出了屈辱的神情，眼泪又掉了下来，却什么也没说地用手肘撑起身体，艰难地挪动着，伸出粉嫩的舌尖挑起一团奶油，然后舔上了他的性器。  
　　　十年了……随着第一缕柔滑的感觉在分身上弥散开时他发誓自己听到了人鱼的歌声，整个身体似乎都浸在了甜香的奶油之中，每个毛孔都酥麻地张开，散发着舒适和满足。黑鸦似乎知道在劫难逃，所以干脆认认真真地涂抹起奶油来，只是偶尔发出委屈的抽泣。他也没有闲着，就着跪在黑鸦身侧的姿势，他用两根手指沾了些奶油，抹在了黑鸦的穴口上，然后再次伸进了食指。虽然这次进入顺利得多，但黑鸦还是绷紧了身体，发出了低声的呜咽，于是他坏心眼地抽出来，这次换成了两根手指。黑鸦叫了起来，惊慌地哭泣着忍不住缩着屁股躲开，他按住黑鸦的细腰，坚持让手指一起伸了进去，让黑鸦的身体绷得就像烈风中的船帆。  
　　　“好痛……不要再……啊！”黑鸦痛得大口喘息，在他恶意地揉捏红肿的屁股时嘶声抽噎着又抓紧了床单。他用两根手指在黑鸦体内探索，感受着里面不输奶油的柔滑与湿热，分身硬硬地贴着小腹，已经迫不及待。  
　　　“你的敏感点在哪里？”他边摸边问道。“好找吗？”  
　　　“唔……怎么可能会在尾椎那边！”  
　　　“那在哪里？”  
　　　“找不到就算了，爽你自己的，强奸犯。”  
　　　不知死活，精神稍微好点就作死。他冷笑一声，手指一划，黑鸦顿时颤栗了一下。  
　　　“是这里？”  
　　　“……”  
　　　他又挠了那儿一下，黑鸦虽然不肯回答，但仍然不受控制地颤栗。于是他开始了各种按揉和抚摩，黑鸦忍不住了，低下头颤抖着呻吟起来，接着又挣扎着想要逃开，不过落在屁股上的轻轻一掌就吓得他不敢再动。  
　　　“讨厌！停下！”黑鸦带着鼻音叫了起来，“快枪手才装模作样玩指交！”  
　　　将军真的笑出声了。“谁告诉你的？”  
　　　“你就是！别装了！”黑鸦气喘吁吁地边呻吟边说，将军笑了笑，突然加快了频率，黑鸦抽了口气，发出了拔高的声音，使劲地摇着头，双腿也难耐地分开又并紧。瑞德菲尔德知道他自己多半控制不住，所以好心地帮他再次紧紧按住后腰，然后不间断地继续给予刺激，终于，黑鸦的身体剧烈地一颤，全身紧绷，发出了无声的喊叫，持续了好一会儿才无力地瘫软下来。将军抽出手指，把黑鸦推成侧躺，果然看到分身前面渗出了不少透明的液体。  
　　　“舒服吗？”他搂起黑鸦的脖子，将嘴唇再次贴在了黑鸦的嘴唇上。这次黑鸦柔顺地接受了，虽然还喘不上气，却乖乖地张开了嘴，甚至还有些忘情地吸吮起了他伸进去的舌头。这虽然不算回答，但比任何回答都明确。他边吻边躺下来，让黑鸦趴伏在自己的身体上。黑鸦至少比他轻上三十公斤，压上来的重量对他来说和女人差不太多。他肆意地用掌心抚摩黑鸦的背脊和腰线，觉得对方的皮肤就像绸缎一样光滑。  
　　　“怎么养的……”他嘟囔道，手指又伸进了绢丝一样的头发。  
　　　“太阳……晒的少……”黑鸦的声音有一点点撒娇的意味，与他相贴的身体也开始蹭动起来，尤其是两根火热坚硬的分身。“衣服穿得多……”  
　　　“一开始就这样多好，你太欠揍了。”  
　　　“你全身都好大……”  
　　　操。将军脑中顿时空白了一下，这不知廉耻的话被黑鸦说出来胜过欢场里的任何女人。他一手握住分身，一手将黑鸦撑起来，摆弄着黑鸦脸朝下跪伏在床上，只有被打得红肿的屁股高高翘起来。在感到火烫的东西抵在臀缝间时，黑鸦也认命地放松了身体，借着奶油的润滑，他把粗大的分身慢慢挤进了黑鸦的入口。才刚进去一点黑鸦就受不了地抓紧床单，他马上一只手掐住了黑鸦的腰以免黑鸦向前爬走，甚至还压着黑鸦向后靠了过来。黑鸦发出了窒息般的哭泣，受刑般地在他每挺进一截时都浑身一震。  
　　　“操，你也太紧了。不会真的是第一次吧？”  
　　　“想得……美，轮得到你……？”  
　　　可是瑞德菲尔德的头上也渗出了汗珠，这个过程实在是有点艰难。其实按理说这就是强暴，但是他倒也挺想黑鸦能一起舒服，所以不小心撕裂了的话就不好玩了。他用手指圈住根部，耐心地慢慢挺进，终于全部进去时他松了口气，黑鸦却连声音都要发不出来。  
　　　“你还好吧？”  
　　　“我想死。”  
　　　那就应该还好。他小幅度地轻轻抽动起来，在黑鸦逐渐适应，腰肢柔软地放松塌陷下去时开始了略微绵长的进出。黑鸦缩起了肩膀，用额头死死抵住床单，却渐渐开始也扭动起了腰，主动地摩擦起来，手也忍不住伸向了自己的性器。瑞德菲尔德拍开了他的手，换成自己的，随着自己进出的节奏一起套弄起来。黑鸦的呻吟伴随着腹肌拍打臀瓣的啪啪声一起响亮起来，白皙的背因为之前撞到桌子浮现出好几处淤青，将军还要变本加厉地在上面吸吮，让黑鸦泣不成声地哭叫，也扭动得更加放纵。  
　　　“不要！本来就很痛了……”  
　　　“自作自受。”  
　　　他的额头渗出了汗，在有力的腰不断耸动的同时滴在船长的肩上，身形的差异让他轻易地将年轻人完全笼罩在自己身下，双手的镣铐哗啦作响。他抓起一侧手铐，有些动情地亲吻那修长的手指，略微用力地啃咬分明的骨节，他喜欢黑鸦痛得乱扭的模样，也发现黑鸦并不排斥这一点。可惜黑鸦明天就要被吊死了……想到这里他抽出了性器，把黑鸦翻过身来，看到年轻人脸色绯红地不断喘息，蓝色眼睛里满是欲望。厚重的黑色镣铐在黑鸦泛着粉色的白皙胸膛上显得触目惊心，里面束缚着仿佛他只要一用力就能折断的手腕。黑鸦抬起了手，手指上还有着他的牙印，颤栗又仿佛带着依恋般地伸向他，抚摸他坚实有力的肌肉块，指尖和掌心在充满了力量感，仿佛雕塑一般完美的鼓胀肌肉上流连。他自豪地展示，看着黑鸦的呼吸愈发急促，腰身淫荡地扭动，然后，黑色的铁链再次套在了他的脖子后，他顺势前倾，覆上了黑鸦的身体。感到他的重量时黑鸦意乱情迷地叹息起来，紧紧抱住他的肩背，迫不及待地吻上他。  
　　　“……操我，混蛋。”  
　　　“叫点好听的。”  
　　　他们吻完时彼此都喘着粗气，将军把黑鸦的腿抬起来，抚摸和欣赏。那双腿是如此的笔直修长，黑鸦的身材比例实在是好到没话说，一时让他很想打开镣铐，让那双长腿死死地缠住自己的腰。但是那太冒险，就算是这种时候他也知道对方是黑鸦，给予对方手脚足够的自由的话根本不知道接下来会发生什么。抱着遗憾他只能将黑鸦的腿架在自己的肩上，让脚镣垂在后颈。黑鸦露出了危险的笑容，将脚扭在一起，开始合上膝盖。  
　　　“我能用腿就这样绞死你。”  
　　　“你的腿还没有我的胳膊粗。”  
　　　他说着再次进入了黑鸦体内，双手分开了黑鸦的膝盖，向下压去，直到黑鸦的腿几乎贴着胸膛才开始继续抽插。黑鸦呻吟起来，用手腕遮住脸颊，但是将军不会允许。这个体位的乐趣就在于看到黑鸦的表情，看到黑鸦怎么被自己操的连魂都要飞走。年轻人明天就要被吊死了，但他会记得黑鸦痛苦的皱眉，无助的哭泣，和不知羞耻地向自己求欢的模样。  
　　　还有那宛若很无辜的微笑。  
　　　他紧紧地抱住黑鸦，像饿狼般耸动着强健的腰。黑鸦的手被他按在头部的一侧，没有办法遮掩和抗拒，美好的神情全都被他看在眼里，包括高潮来临。他在黑鸦的紧绷和颤抖中艰难地突进，压到了最深处之后，同样也将欲望倾泻而出。  
　　　将军喘息着从高潮的眩晕中恢复，看着黑鸦柔若无骨地瘫软在自己身下，眼神也几乎失了焦。他对这个反应很满意，再次吻住黑鸦的嘴唇。黑鸦慵懒地回应着，毫不在意地发出撒娇般的呻吟。他们缠绵地亲吻了很久，直到将军觉得自己的小兄弟又开始复苏。  
　　　“还能再来一次吧？”将军问。  
　　　“废话。”黑鸦不知死活地回答，用舌尖诱惑地舔舐自己的嘴唇。  
　　　“你还是不认为明天你会死。”将军说道，心里油然生出了些许可以称为怜爱的情感。“你以为会有人来救你，是不是？但是我会全程严格监视，确保你乖乖地上绞刑架。”  
　　　“……你可真会破坏气氛。”年轻人的表情僵硬起来，然后负气地扭过头。“我不想做了，你还有兴致的话留到明天奸尸好了。”  
　　　“你知道绞刑其实是让你折断颈椎而死，而不是窒息吗？”  
　　　“干嘛剧透？明天我不就知道了。”  
　　　将军露出了微笑，伸手抚摸着黑鸦的颈项，纤细优美的脖子，微微凸起的喉结，在自己的手臂下显得那么脆弱易折。  
　　　“也可以不加重物，放短绳索，让你真的窒息而死。”他说着握紧了黑鸦的脖子，“那样会死很久，相对而言，但是据说也会产生性快感。”  
　　　黑鸦惊讶地看着他，在气管受阻时张开嘴挣扎起来，想用镣铐砸他的头。他抬起黑鸦的头，把铁链压在黑鸦的脖子后面，继续用力地按压。黑鸦的双手只能做有限的挣扎了，和不断踢动的双腿一样。  
　　　“看，你真的勃起了。”他冷静地说，知道自己也一样。他一只手掐住黑鸦的脖子，一只手抚摸着黑鸦的性器。大颗的泪珠从黑鸦漂亮的眼睛里滚落出来，沿着双鬓渗进发丝。黑鸦的身体全然不知所措，一方面为了窒息而挣扎，一方面却又为了快感而挺腰向他手掌中戳刺。他在黑鸦的动作愈发迟缓时突然松开了手，看着黑鸦因为突然灌入的空气而剧烈地呛咳。  
　　　“这下有没有更深地体会到什么是死？”  
　　　黑鸦还在咳嗽，连把自己的手铐从脖子后面绕到身前的力气都没有。他伸手抚摸黑鸦颈上的指印，看到黑鸦畏惧的瑟缩。他再次抬起黑鸦的腿，重新进入了黑鸦的身体。那个小穴已经被他之前操开了，还因为肠液和他的精液而湿润着，感觉几乎就像一个女人。年轻人委屈地哭起来，不再看他，也不迎合他的动作，眼里倒是有了他一直想看到的绝望。他这样进出了一会，突然搂住黑鸦的腰向后退去，直到自己的脚踩在了地毯上。  
　　　“你……干什么？”  
　　　黑鸦沙哑地问，终于把注意力又转回他身上。他把黑鸦的手镣链子又套在了自己的颈后，一用力就抱起了黑鸦的身体，挺直了腰。突然的悬空感让黑鸦下意识地绷紧了身体，将军的性器却由体位的改变更加深入。  
　　　“不，不，”黑鸦摇头拒绝起来，“这样不行！”  
　　　将军没有回答，而是试探性地挺动了一下。两个人都发出了呻吟，黑鸦的眼睛里又盈满了眼泪。“我不要这样，像女人一样……”  
　　　“天亮之前你就是我的女人。”将军回答，黑鸦，我的女人。这个想法让古怪的甜蜜感从心底弥散开来，他抱着黑鸦就这样走到墙边，把黑鸦的背抵在墙上，然后好好地拖着黑鸦饱经磨难的圆臀开始了活塞运动。  
　　　“好痛，屁股都要裂了……”黑鸦抱怨地说，开始喘不上气。“不要往两边分啊……”  
　　　“那就往中间。”他说着将臀瓣往中间挤去，黑鸦惊叫了一声，声音更加委屈了，“欺负人……”  
　　　“比起明天来这算不上什么吧？”  
　　　“别老提我要被吊死的事了，”黑鸦抬起头用湿润的蓝色眼睛望着他，“等我死了，你会想我吗？”  
　　　他停止了耸动，沉默在室内降临，扑凉了热情的空气。好一阵子他才开口，“……会。”  
　　　“是想黑鸦还是想利昂？”  
　　　将军望向黑鸦的眼睛，看着那细细的蹙在一起的眉，有些哀伤地紧抿着的嘴唇。嘴唇的形状很好看，被他亲吻得微微发肿，晶光水亮。  
　　　“你希望呢？”  
　　　“两个都要。”黑鸦说，“叫我的名字。”  
　　　他也觉得也许该叫一声黑鸦真正的名字，可是却突然觉得喉咙发紧。  
　　　“叫嘛，你怕了？”黑鸦微微笑起来，有限地扭了扭身体。“你看明天我都要死了，今晚还要尽情享用将军的身体，这样才能死而无憾啊。”  
　　　“是我享用你，利昂，”他终于说出了口，这两个音节让他舌尖先抵住上颚，其后的鼻音又仿佛是将整个名字都咽入口中。“我的女人。”  
　　　“我的将军。”利昂笑着用额头蹭了蹭他的脸颊和颈窝，手指伸进了他短短的头发，温柔地抚摩着他。  
　　　这一轮结束时两个人都感到了疲惫。他把黑鸦抱上床，从背后搂住。黑鸦柔顺地枕在他的臂弯里，把被铐着的双手规矩地放在枕边。  
　　　“明天你会乖乖把红眼乌鸦叫来吗？”  
　　　“是今天了。”黑鸦轻声回答，“午夜早就过去了吧？”  
　　　“……嗯。”  
　　　“我会的。”黑鸦说着扭过头用面颊蹭了蹭他，“谢谢你的盛情款待，我吃得很饱，还很满足，天亮时可以平静地去死了。”  
　　　是谁说不要老提起这件事的？  
　　　“所以行行好，吊高一点，绑的沙袋也重一点好不好？”  
　　　“……好。”  
　　　他搂紧怀里的身体，真想他不死。现在对这件事难以接受的似乎反而是他了。黑鸦打了个呵欠，在他怀里蹭了蹭，找了个最舒服的姿势，不再动了。  
　　　“晚安，将军。”年轻人轻轻地说，“……好想再吃块蛋糕。”  
　　　“早上给你。”  
　　　还会加上很多甜奶油，如果你还吃得下。行刑之前犯人的形态各异，但大部分都是无声地大哭，身体瘫软得连步子都迈不动，当然也有凶徒会为了掩饰恐惧，反而大声说笑，甚至唱歌，直到绞索套在脖子上时才沉默下来，那和一般的沉默不同，人们说那时犯人已经被死神罩上了黑色的斗篷。  
　　　不知道黑鸦会是什么样子。公开审判不如说是公众羞辱，让正义用怒骂和扔烂水果的方式得到第一步声张。他会被人砸得脏兮兮的，再上绞架。想到这里将军忍不住把鹅毛被拉上来一点，盖好黑鸦薄薄的削肩。  
　　　晚安，半生的对手。他吻了吻黑鸦的头发，在心里说。  
　　　希望上绞架时不要让人看到你哭泣的模样。

 

他们没能睡上几个小时，黑鸦很疲惫，虽然还打起精神开着腰疼的玩笑。他让管家找来自己年少时的衬衣和裤子，让黑鸦穿上，然后再套上他的海盗外套，戴上独眼眼罩和帽子。他留意到靴子还有点儿跟，让黑鸦的身量看起来高了一些，整个人还真是似模似样。

他如约端上蛋糕，还有他收藏的最好的白兰地。黑鸦安静地吃完，对他露出了一个让他有些难受的微笑。然后他们来到庭院，听黑鸦发出了尖利的鸟哨声，然后一起望向天空，直到苍凉的天幕上出现一个小小的黑点，然后向他们飞来。

没错，红眼乌鸦。通体漆黑，只有眼睛是血一般的红色，独一无二。利昂伸手接过乌鸦，亲昵地抚摸它，让它停在了右肩上。这就是完整的，真正的黑鸦了，没有人会怀疑，甚至连利昂的表情也变得冷淡而陌生。将军不想承认，但有那么一瞬间，他希望乌鸦不要来。

押送船长的一路非常顺利，但他还是提起十二分精神观察是否有异状，也派人去了鹅毛巷。到了圣堂前，人们已经拥挤在了广场上，高台上陈列的座位却还是空的，直到船长跪在高台上之后，贵族们才姗姗来迟。将军看着他们，地位最高的是赛门斯公爵，其次是艾达女伯爵，还有好些子爵和男爵，都带着自己的夫人，只有女伯爵除外，她优雅地拿着扇子，巧笑着应付公爵的各种殷勤。公开审判对他没有任何意义，但是对海军有。他要让这群人满意地看一场戏，然后才好获得更多的经费支持，否则海军的舰船连海盗船都别想追上。十年前原来的海军司令突然离开之后，是他临危受命，勉力支撑，应付日益猖獗的海盗抢劫事件，海军才有今天。

主教也出现了之后，审判官开始宣读罪名。将军对此没花心思，只是密切地注意着每一个角落里人群的动向。神情各异的人脸像一片海，汹涌着，起伏着，掀起斥责和怒骂的高浪，拍打向孤零零的船长。船长的声音沙哑，他知道是为什么，但这样似乎也更加贴合了船长的身份。

这时皮尔斯上尉拉了拉他的衣袖，他回过身，略微低下了头，好听到上尉的耳语。

“鹅毛巷的金玫瑰酒馆前些天来了一批住客，带着很多行李，每天都出门却没人知道他们在干什么，老板娘觉得他们看起来像是在等待什么消息。”

“知道了，封锁鹅毛巷，黑鸦吊死之前不要放任何人通行。另外，强行检查他们的行李。”

“是，长官。”

他看着上尉离开，又被新一轮怒潮吸引了注意力。

“怎么回事？”

“有人向黑鸦扔了个烂苹果，乌鸦飞起来躲开，黑鸦就大声让乌鸦飞走，乌鸦飞走了。”

所以人们向天叫着打死它，它也是海盗的同伙。将军看到公爵兴致勃勃地拔出了配枪，装模作样地瞄准了一番，然后开枪了，但显然偏离了很多，只好悻悻地又坐回去，让女伯爵发出了不屑的冷笑。

将军摇了摇头，知道不能让公爵扫兴。于是他上前一步，举起了枪。人们顿时安静了下来，满怀期待地屏息凝视着他雕塑般的身形。他瞄准了黑色的乌鸦，却又忍不住看了一眼船长。船长也看着他，只露出一只蓝色的眼睛，嘴唇依然抿得很紧。

那一瞬间他真怕船长会为乌鸦求情。他深吸了一口气，将视线转回在天空盘旋的乌鸦，手指搭上了扳机，心里默数，一、二……

“不好了！”

皮尔斯上尉冲了过来，大声喊道，“地牢暴乱了！”

“怎么会？”他放下枪，不再管乌鸦。

“还不清楚！看守不知去向，可能都死了，所有的牢门都被打开，犯人全都冲出来了！”

“包括海盗们？”他问道，心里一沉，不顾全场的哗然，大步走到了船长身边，拎起了船长的衣襟。“是你安排的？”

船长张开了嘴唇，可即便他说了什么，在这样的喧闹中也听不见。将军只好将耳朵凑近了那天亮前被自己吻过好多次的嘴唇。

“将军，”船长说，热热的呼吸喷在他的耳朵上，很痒，但他忍住没有瑟缩。“阿尔伯特向你问好。”

他感到似乎有一盆凉水从头浇了下来。耳边的嘈杂似乎一瞬间远去，阿尔伯特，他在记忆里搜寻这个名字，然后有了答案。

所有一切的答案。

“你到底是谁？”将军怒吼了起来，一把挥掉了船长的帽子，又扯下独眼眼罩，“你不是黑鸦！”

船长，不，是利昂，突然露出了恐惧的神情，然后猛地摇起头来，眼睛一下盈满了泪水，大声喊叫。

“我不知道！不是我干的！是你们让我说我是黑鸦的！我真的不知道暴乱是怎么回事！”

因为黑鸦是……黑鸦是……

另一轮寂静降临在广场上，将军知道一切都完了。他怎么会被骗到的？竟然相信了这个白皙清秀的年轻人会是海盗？而现在，所有人在看到利昂的脸时，只怕也产生了同样的怀疑吧。

“他不是黑鸦？”公爵开口了，却被女伯爵的尖叫声打断。

“利昂！你怎么在这里？”

“姐姐？”年轻人使劲从他手中挣扎开，向女伯爵哭诉起来，“我不知道！他们抓我来的，还打我，让我承认自己是黑鸦！”

年轻人说着还扯开了衣领，露出了淤青和鞭痕，高台上的夫人们全都倒抽了一口气，接着露出了心疼又慈爱的神情。

一切都完了。将军心想，接下来会发生什么他无力控制，只能像看戏一样看这些早就计划好的人走一个过场。女伯爵冲过来抱住这个不知从哪冒出来的远房弟弟，和他最开始的想象一样，责骂海军办事不力，屈打成招。眼前的黑鸦看来不用鹅毛巷的安排也能安然离场了，还带着可怜的受害者的身份。鹅毛巷只是个幌子，调虎离山，让他分散了一部分重要的兵力，暴乱也一样。他不用看也知道安布雷拉号会趁着守卫薄弱时被海盗重新夺回，然后离开港口。

他只是不知道这一切是为了什么，难道真的只是阿尔伯特来“问个好”？可是他没有做过任何对不起前海军司令的事，就算那家伙变成了真正的海盗黑鸦，也……

也不至于这样戏弄自己？他觉得一定有一部分是，但肯定还另有所图。女伯爵把利昂抱在怀里，大声命令看守松绑，但钥匙在他手上。他大步走了过去，用力掐住了利昂的脸扭向自己。

“你到底是谁？”

利昂深深地看了他一眼，“你希望呢？”

他无法回答。女伯爵从他腰间抢走钥匙，满脸愠怒地把铁锁打开，又撕扯着脱掉那件船长外套。利昂还穿着他年少时穿过的白色衬衫和黑色长裤，光着秀气的脚丫，站在那里无辜得简直就像清晨反射着晨光的露珠。他还抓着利昂的手臂，看着利昂挣扎了一下，两下，三下，直到女伯爵伸手把他推开。他从那双透明的蓝眼睛里看到自己的表情，那是满脸被背叛的愤怒。他不知道有没有在里面看到愧疚，一时间他只想掐断年轻人纤细的脖子，看着年轻人连哭都来不及就死掉。可在场所有人的目光都在他身上，他不用看也知道。他放开了手，让利昂被女伯爵带到那一排尊贵的座椅上。

所有他能做的，只有转过身，稳定心神，指挥防务，让手下的人参与治理，好给市长一个交代。半空中盘旋的黑鸦早已不在，想必去寻找真正的主人了。这时他又不合时宜地想起了刚进地牢时利昂说的话。

“我不叫黑鸦。”利昂说，“黑鸦飞走了。”

这时上尉又回来了，除了焦急还有满脸的尴尬。

“行李搜查完了，他们……是一群演员和剧场工作人员。”

“嗯？”

“箱子里全是戏服和道具。他们会在新建成的大剧院里做首次演出，一直保密是为了等一个轰动的时机。”

还有什么时机会比现在更轰动呢？他似乎也知道了利昂的身份，不，早在之前的夜里，他就完全体会到了。现在只剩一个疑点……

广场上的人群已经散去，他大步奔向女伯爵的马车，一把拉住了正要上车的利昂。

“首演的剧目是什么？”

利昂错愕地看着他，接着露出了然的微笑。“《爱德华的宝藏》。”

你知道爱德华公爵吧？

“将军一定要来看，利昂是个很棒的表演家，”女伯爵在车里摇着扇子说，“是一个被关在地牢里的小囚犯发现爱德华公爵埋藏的藏宝图之后，找到宝藏并成为海盗的故事。”

他当然是个很棒的表演家，他演的黑鸦连自己都骗过去了。他望向女伯爵狡猾的媚眼，直接了当。“你和阿尔伯特是一伙的，你们想找到宝藏平分。”

“这可是无端的指控，”女伯爵笑了起来，“但是换个角度想想，阿尔伯特去找宝藏的话，你不是就轻松多了吗？”

“那里埋藏着爱德华公爵的所有财产，”利昂轻轻地说，在看到他的表情之后露出了担忧和内疚的神色，“对不起。”

他审视着年轻人的面庞，判断着那神色有几分是真，几分是假。接着他露出了冷笑，摇了摇头，“这事没完。你那么喜欢绞刑架，总有一天我会让你如愿以偿。”


End file.
